


The Heart Will Go On

by TheAmazingBee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBee/pseuds/TheAmazingBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz realizes his true feelings and follows his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombiebutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiebutts/gifts).



A fanfiction.net wrtten bye me 4 u 

Abobaabaa had nice buttox, noiz-san noticed! i have might need 4 this thingg in my world " said the well endowed male. Abubblebath wasnt have any of this so he play difficut to get to. "Ayyy baybee do not be this direction!" noiz-desu said with tears in his eye windows to the soul. he held up a firmlly graspeed bottle of L'OREAL kids shampoodle. :they lied"". This was the moment bara mink-san-senpai-obasan had strolled down the area. Abobobbutt had hearrt eyes "" SO SEX". noiz-chan decied it wuz best to settle for koujackoff-kun his one true luv cause the chemistry was something createdd frum the depths of hell heaven.

MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MILF MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK MINK 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend for her birthday.


End file.
